Names x Wifey x Hubby
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Ilumi has never like Killua's so-called-friends. He casted a spell on Killua, so that when his friends, especially Gon, call his name, Killua will turn into an assassin mode. However… Warnings inside! GonKilluaGon


**Names x Wifey x Hubby**

**By Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Togashi Yoshihiro-_sensei_

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** GonKilluaGon (more of Gon x Killua); slight Leorio x Kurapika

**Warnings:** MxM, shounen ai, yaoi, **OOC**, **typo**, **bad grammar**, set after all of the arcs, which means, they are older than the cannon. Let's assume they're 18 years here. Ilumi in here is a freakishly Killua-complex.

**A/N:** I don't mention any detail about their future appearances in the fanfic. Let's assume that Gon and Killua are in the same appearance as in my first HxH fanfic, **Who x Trick x Who**; Gon is slightly taller than Killua and has a big built body, and Killua has a shoulder length hair which he tied in a low ponytail and a slender body. For Leorio and Kurapika, I think they don't have any difference from the canon manga/anime.

**Summary:** Ilumi has never like Killua's so-called-friends. He casts a spell on Killua, so that when his friends, especially Gon, call his name, Killua will turn into an assassin mode. However…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Names x Wifey x Hubby**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua had expected something like this. He had realized that there's no way his family would give up on him this easily. He knew that somehow his father, Silva, predicted that someday his friends will betray him for being born in an assassin family. He noticed that the blood-promise he made with his father will be a reminder that no matter how hard he tried to keep that friendship, he will end up alone… that no matter how hard he tried to keep Gon by his side, he has to let him go.

Why? Did Gon do something awful to him? Did Kurapika stab his heart with _Nen_ blade for being an ex-assassin? Did Leorio finally fed up with his stubbornness?

No. Gon has never done something awful to him. He always treats Killua the best. Kurapika never accuses him as a criminal, and Leorio knows better that Gon is more stubborn than him.

So, why? Did he himself do something unforgivable? He admitted that sometimes he would behave like an arrogant and conceited bastard with genius IQ or a childish brat who demands like there's no tomorrow but nothing that makes it unforgivable. So, again, why?

Ilumi. That was the very brief best answer.

"Why won't you stay? If I did something wrong to you, I'm sorry! Just don't go back to Kukuroo mountain like this, Ki—"

"Don't say my name! I hate it!"

Gon stunned. He never sees Killua like this. Never once in six years their journey together he heard Killua hated to be called by his name. Something must have been happened to Killua!

Leorio and Kurapika, who were just arrived at Gon and Killua's shared-house to visit, were surprised to see their banter. They expected the boys to be napping lazily like cats or doing something interesting to each other to pass the holiday from Hunter Association but fighting like this.

"Hey, what happened here? A lover's spat?" teased Leorio, tried to ease the situation but he just made it worse. Kurapika jabbed his side.

"Sorry for coming unannounced. Are you both okay?" The blonde guy asked calmly.

Gon frowned innocently at Kurapika. "We're okay until Ki—" He could not finish his sentence because a hand clamped over his mouth. It's Killua's.

"I told you I hate it! Don't ever call my name again!" yelled Killua. And before the other two people can complain, he glared at them. "The same goes to both of you!"

Leorio and Kurapika were taken aback by that. How come they cannot call his name? Does Killua really hate his name? But why now? why—

Something crossed Kurapika's mind. However, before he can say something, Leorio bit him to it.

"Don't spout nonsense, Brat! Why can't we call your name?! It's not like we'll say it with venom!" Leorio barked. He didn't like it when the white haired teen said something without basic.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Thus, Killua gave the answer, making the three guys stood still in silence.

"… What?"

Killua glanced away from his friends. He suspected that they would probably think that that was his true feeling and didn't bother to dig it deeper. How wrong he is!

Gon, upon looking Killua's gesture, walked toward him. He placed his hands on Killua's shoulder then said, "What happened? There must be something wrong for you don't want us to call your name!" He moved his hands up so that he cupped the said teen's cheeks. "Ki—"

"Gon!" cut Kurapika. "Don't call his name or else he's going to kill you!"

"W-wha—Kurapika! Don't tell me you believe his nonsense!" shouted Leorio.

Kurapika shot the glasses guy a threatening glare. "And I assume you believe that he has a nice and loving family like Gon's, Leorio?"

Leorio stepped backwards upon receiving the glare from his partner. "I-I guess so—wait!" He appeared to be thinking something before a realization comes to his mind. "Don't tell me—"

"Yes, that's right." Kurapika cut again. "It might be related to Zoldyck family."

Spontaneously, all of the eyes pierced Killua with curiosity. The mention boy just stared at the floor, bangs covered his eyes. Gon could feel how the skin he was touching gave a slight tremor. Kurapika's assumption was right.

"Tell me the truth, please?" Gon whispered softly. "Unless you tell me, I'm going to call your name."

Killua's head snapped up, locking his blue eyes to determined brown ones. He saw certainty and promise there, and it made him feel hopeless. He tried to come up with another reason but he couldn't find it. He didn't want to lie to Gon. He can't.

"Ilumi…" Killua said barely a whisper. Nonetheless, the other three heard him clearly.

"I know it's him!" Leorio roared, made Kurapika sighed at his antique.

"What did he do?" asked Gon calmly, yet, he was sure Killua noticed the anger within him. From traveling together for years, he knew how well Killua understands him. That's why.

Accepting that he no longer can avoid Gon, Killua explained. "Two days ago, I told you I met someone. That was Ilumi. He wanted me to return home with him—of course I told him no—but then, he said something that made me dizzy and couldn't think straight. When I came to my sense, he said that if my friends call my name, I will turn into an assassin mode and kill them like I used to before." By the end of his explanation, Killua didn't dare to look at Gon. He felt ashamed.

"So, unless we know the counter spell, we cannot call Ki—your name. Is that so?" asked Kurapika. Killua nodded.

"What kind of a brother is he, HUH?!" yelled Leorio frustratingly. "I don't even know how to call you beside your name, _brat_,_ stubborn kiddo_,_ choco-freak_,_ white-hair_,_ electric buzz_,_ stuck-up lee_—"

"You mentioned many names, Leorio!" Kurapika cut him again. He almost snaps courtesy to the man's _brilliant_ mind. He wanted Leorio to realize that their situation IS crucial, that they ARE in a pinch.

Killua didn't bother to take in Leorio and Kurapika's responses. No, he never bothers about them. Never. The one and only person he bothers about is Gon. Just Gon. Whatever Gon thinking is what matters to him the most. That's why he felt ashamed for being tricked like that by Ilumi. That's why he planned to go back to Kukuroo Mountain so that he cannot hurt Gon. That's why he—

"Where is he now?"

Killua, as well Kurapika and Leorio, looked at Gon doubtedly. Did they just hear—

"You must have his phone number, right? Tell me." Despite Gon's calm tone, they can hear the true nature inside it… and enough to make them shiver in fright, especially Killua whose cheeks still within his grasp.

"Gon? What're you gonna do with it?" asked Killua. He placed his hands on top of Gon's fingers on his face, and then returned the gesture.

"Just tell me his number or I'll call your name!" threatened Gon.

"I won't let you do anything stupid, Gon!" But Killua didn't back down.

"He's right, Gon. We cannot afford to do anything stupid right now. We have to make a plan first then—"

"JUST GIVE ME HIS FUCKING NUMBER!" yelled Gon, cutting Kurapika and Killua's concern.

"Gon…" sighed Leorio. Then, he pulled Kurapika to his side. "It's no use arguing with him now. You better tell him Ilumi's number, Brat…" He told Killua.

Kurapika stared aghast at him. "Leorio!"

"We're talking about Gon here." Kurapika was left speechless.

For a moment, silence covered their situation. Gon waited for Killua to give him the _fucker_'s number while Killua tried to think of any excuse not to give him the number. No one's planning to back down.

"You know I have Hisoka's number and I'll ask him in exchange for a match with me. I bet he's more than willing to tell me."

True. From the Hunter Exam until now, Hisoka declares that Gon is still his favorite fighter who has limitless possibility. That's why Gon was a hundred percent sure that Hisoka will do anything in exchange for a match with him.

"Or I will call your name for so many times. Which one?"

Surely, they knew how stubborn Gon is. Once he made up his mind, not even Killua can change it.

Killua sighed. "Fine. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid!" Which he doubts very much…

Gon gave him a wide grin. "Don't worry! I just want to show him something~"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ilumi never likes Killua's so called friends, especially Gon. He hates the outsider for taking his baby brother, his precious emotionless doll. Not to mention that Hisoka loves that outsider so much it annoys him, he hates Gon more than anything. Above all, he hates Gon for making him feels the 'hate' itself. He was supposed to be free from all emotions! And now he got a call from the boy and was told to meet him? What the hell?!

"What do you want?" asked Ilumi once he arrived at the mentioned place, which was a deserted area near Meteor City. That was the most strategist place from Yorknew City where he currently stays. Nobody else was there and it was empty from almost anything.

"Take back the spell you cast upon your brother!" stated Gon firmly as he walked toward Ilumi without hesitant.

The emotionless assassin folded his arms in front of his chest. "Which brother are you talking about? Can you just say the name?" He almost smirked at his question. Once that outsider foolishly called Killua's name, his wish will come true, and then Killua will go home with hi—

"I'm talking about my beautiful mate, Asshole!"

… What?

"The one who fills my heart with warmth!"

… Who—

"The one who is childish but smart!"

is—

"He's pretty handsome though I prefer to call him beautiful!"

he—

"He likes chocolates and sweets!"

talking—

"He's also cool though I like him better when he shows me aside it!"

About?

"Summary, I'm talking about my one and only wifey!"

"GON!"

… Huh? Wifey?

Ilumi blankly stared at the spiky haired teen who was just blabbing something his brain cannot comprehend. Then, he looked at the other three whose eyes wide open in bewilderment. The one he caught the best was his brother face which was as red as a ripped tomato. Heck! It's even redder than blood!

"How could you say something like that, Stupid Gon!" yelled Killua still with blushing face.

Wait, blushing? Now Ilumi realized the meaning of the color he faced. _Don't tell me—_

"I was just telling the truth, Darling! Since it already comes to this, why don't we tell him our relationship~" said Gon in happy-teasing tone that matched his wink.

Darling? Relationship?

"You promised to wait till we're both twenty, Gon Freecs!" Killua was infuriated. He didn't expect Gon will use that to confront Ilumi.

Gon gave him a sly smirk. "You're technically a Freecs now, Honey~"

HONEY?!

Ilumi, for the first time in his life, couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe his hearing. He couldn't believe that outsider's exclamation. Did his brother and the outsider really…

"Man, Gon sure is full of surprise!" Leorio laughed loudly. He clutched his stomach to refrain the pain from laughing too much. Beside him, Kurapika stifled his laughter by covering his mouth. Indeed, Gon is full of surprise.

Something stabbed Ilumi in his brain. Something he doesn't like very much.

"Hey, Ilumi! It doesn't matter whether I can call him by his name or not, I still have many, MANY names to call him! Leorio and Kurapika too! Your spell will never work on us!" Gon shouted at the now stunned male. "And I assure you that you will HEAR it clearly from my mouth EVERY single name I used!" He vowed.

Now, now… isn't that a bit scary?

Wow! He's scared! Ilumi's scared of the promised words Gon said. Well, of course he's scared since it means that every name that casted upon Killua that related to their relationship will be… will be…

No! Ilumi doesn't want to think about it!

Should he kill the boy now? Hisoka will understand his reason, right?

"Before I forget, I will tell you something very important!" Gon cut Ilumi's thought. "I and my wifey are bound by a powerful _Nen_ thread that cannot be broken by anything. If one of us dies by someone's hand, the other one will follow through immediately." At that, he showed his right hand where the ring finger shone transparently. It has an invisible thread which binds Killua's right ring finger.

And Ilumi saw it very clearly.

… Shit. Damn. DAMN HELL!

"Take off your spell, Aniki!" Killua yelled. "You don't want Gon to call you every time he comes up with a name for me, do you? Even if you change your number, he has Hisoka's number and definitely will ask him your number. If you decide to throw away your phone, he will track you by any way even the impossible one. You cannot escape him!" threatened him again. Inside, Killua smirked gleefully knowing his brother has no escape route anymore.

Ilumi stared at his brother and the outsider. "Then, I guess I should just kill you all."

Leorio and Kurapika somehow realized that it'd come to this. They started to get ready to fight. However, they saw the smirk on Gon and Killua's face. What was happening?

"Yeah, you can try to kill us." Gon jumped back to Killua's side. "After that, you can go to the Zoldyck family and report that their most valuable successor is dead. Right, Sweetheart?"

Twitch. _Sweetheart?_

Killua hummed in respond. "Sure thing, since I no longer a Zoldyck but a Freecs, and my hubby's name is the one and only Gon Freecs~"

Twitch. Twitch. _Hubby?_

"Should we show him how lovey-dovey we are, Sugar?"

"Hmm~ don't try to tempt me, Baby~"

Sugar? Baby?

Ilumi leaned on a tree to support his suddenly-gone-energy. Somehow, he couldn't muster any energy left on his body. It looked like something unknown has absorbed his spirit. He couldn't even think as emotionlessly as before!

"Killua… D-did Dad know about this?"

He stuttered!

Killua shrugged his shoulder. "He will in two years time. I'm still eighteen now."

Ilumi really couldn't hold back his soul from flying out of his mouth. "Since when did you…"

Killua raised one of his eyebrows. "Do you really wanna know the full version of my relationship with Gon? Well, it's a bit embarrassing but I guess—"

"I TAKE IT BACK!"

Out of the blue, Ilumi yelled a bit frustratingly… suprising Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"I, the holder of the hell curses, release the spell that casted upon the prey being aimed." Ilumi spoke to Killua who stared at him widely before darkness covered his vision.

"KILLUA!"

And for the first time on that day, they can say Killua's name without worry. Before they do something about Ilumi, the said guy has already taken off to nowhere. They can only hope that Killua really had been released.

And Ilumi, he suffered a memory loss for at least a week from banging his own head to a nearest diamond wall… not that he can escape the truth forever.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gon was waiting for Killua to wake up. He assured Leorio and Kurapika that he can handle the situation, and it's better for them to go home. He promised to call them if anything happens. Thus, Leorio and Kurapika went home, leaving himself and Killua in their own sanctuary.

"… Gon?"

Automatically, Gon was by his side. He took Killua's hand then intertwined their fingers. Slowly, very softly, he called his lover's name.

"Killua?"

For a moment, nothing happen. Gon let out a relieve sigh. "Killua…"

The said guy flicked Gon's forehead. "You're a big stupid."

Gon chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Lucky you Ilumi loves me very much."

"Figured. He would never stand someone flirting with his baby brother who happens to be my wifey~" Gon grinned cheekily. He heard Killua's snorting.

"Even though I take your surname, it doesn't mean I'm a freaking female, Forest Spirit!"

"Whatever you say, Dear~"

Then, they were kissing and making out oh so passionately. Surely, after such a terrible day, that was the most obvious thing to do, wasn't it? Not to mention that the hot steamy make-up sex will taste absolutely divine and addictive.

Well, it's for another story~

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

My second fanfic in Hunter x Hunter fandom. I'm sorry if it's too unrealistic or the characters are too OOC, especially on Ilumi and Killua's parts, but thanks for reading.

Review and constructive criticisms, would you? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
